Into The Chaos
by MyLoveSongs
Summary: (On Hiatus) Ariel is a S.T.A.R.S member, her and her team has the misfortune of running into the effects of the T-Virus that is running loose in Raccoon City, add a superhuman ex-girlfriend who broke your heart but still wants you, your over protective daughter and cousin, your weird group of teammates, and a group of mix-match survivors and what do you get? TROUBLE. Rain/OC


**Prologue**

(**Narrator's P.O.V**)

_Thirteen hours after The Hive Outbreak, Major Timothy Cain, Head of the Umbrella's Security Division, dispatched a large collection of scientists, technicians, and soldiers who's mission was to investigate the facility and report back. However, this investigation failed – miserably. _

_The Hive was the birth place of a genetic altering virus, named the T-Virus, that had the power to become useful to the military and was used as a bio weapon. _

_Now the virus has leaked into the closest city – Raccoon City and an uncontrollable pattern of infection began. _

* * *

"I don't wanna become one of those _things_, walking around without a soul." Came the weak and strained voice of Rain Ocampo, a woman of Hispanic and Native-American heritage, who was a former L.A.P.D officer and an Umbrella Commando of one of their sanitation crews only a few hours ago. Now she considers herself freelance after what she had encountered and who she had lost.

Her voice was never weak nor was it ever painfully strained and either did it have the edge of sadness and fear that was present – it was both, strange and frightening. Why? Simply, because this woman was considered the definition of "girl power". She valued authority but did not allow anyone to walk all over her – male or female. Her voice was always confident, smooth, and firm. She was aggressive and passionate; standing up for whatever it was that she believed in. She was also caring in her own mean but sweet way as well.

Rain was a beautifully dangerous woman with long, silky midnight black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail that reached her mid-back in a braid with two stubborn strands somewhat curly framing both sides of her face, and her eyes – they were dark mirrors of onyx but perhaps with the right lightning they would reveal their true color – a warm but intense dark chocolate brown. Her lips were full and dark pink; it was almost always pulled into an adorable pout and matched her sun-kissed skin perfectly. She was petite, small, slender, and deliciously curvy – standing at around five feet-four inches.

"You won't." Alice Abernathy, the Head of Security of The Hive, insisted in a frail and praying voice. She was the blonde whose fake husband and partner turned out to be the bad guy. Alice was a movie star beauty with her shoulder-length blonde hair, piercings green eyes, and almost flawless pale skin with a slender figure.

Anyone could see that the woman was tortured; the possibility of shooting her new found best friend was almost unbearable and impossible to even comprehend.

Currently, Rain was leaning against a wall of the Alexia 5000 with Alice by her side; the 5000 was a train that was their escape route away from the dead hole called The Hive. She was bitten at least three times which means she is infected with the T-Virus, it is a virus that reanimates dead tissue in simpler terms it means it brings the dead back to life. Which was the cause of The Hive's demise since the virus escaped into the air conditioning system thus infecting all of the residents, The Red Queen – the A.I supercomputer that controlled The Hive was forced to terminate them but the residents came back as 'zombies'. Numerous people have already fell victim to The T-Virus and The Red Queen, namely Rain's squad and the good guy-gone-bad security operative who happened to be the blonde's pretend husband and security partner who happened to be the culprit of The Hive Outbreak.

But Rain and Kaplan, the only survivor of Rain's squad besides herself, was given the Anti-Virus but unfortunately it is not documented if it will work with multiple bites, since both of them were bitten at least twice and timing could also play a role in its effectiveness.

Kaplan was a timid looking Caucasian man with dark hair and a matching pair of eyes. He was a bit on the short side but seemed to have an athletic frame. He was a genius when it came to electronics especially computers. Kaplan was currently driving the train, barely listening to the women's conversation.

Matt on the other hand was leaning near the control room where Kaplan was located with his arms crossed with a solemn but hopefully look on his face. Matt was also a Caucasian male with darkish sandy brown-blonde hair a bit spiked up with pretty blue eyes, he was quite built for a pretend cop. Matt was actually an Anti-Umbrella spy not that it really matters since the feeling was mutual when it came to Umbrella now.

The group was semi-relaxed since they had just taken down the Licker that followed them on the train. Matt had three long scratches down his left arm from the attack and was constantly keeping an eye on it. Alice had tried to get him to take the Anti-Virus but he refused, only saying "that they would need a sample to create more incase Umbrella unleashed the T-Virus" which made sense though Alice wasn't too happy about his firm decision.

"When the time comes, you'll take care of it." Rain insisted firmly but softly, pushing her favored handgun, a Colt M1911 which her beloved gave to her as an act of protectiveness, into the reluctant hands of panicked Alice. Rain almost felt it was right to let the firearm that her beloved gave to her be the cause of her death because she had hurt the person she had loved with all her heart. It was only right both in her mind and heart.

"Hey, no one else is going to die down here, alright?" The former Head of Security denied, shaking her head almost in disbelief, she couldn't believe Rain was giving up on living so easily – this woman was a fighter, she shouldn't – no she couldn't die in a place like this. Rain was silent for a minute or two but when she looked into Alice's eyes, the blond woman was taken aback by the emotions swirling in those dark but bright eyes.

"There's this…there's a special person I want to see before I hit-the-bucket. Ha, I'm in love with her but I made such a stupid, stupid fucking mistake and now she hates me…but I can understand why…" Rain said, pouring out her heart while a single tear trailed down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly. Matt tensed in shock while Alice gasped at her. Rain didn't seem like the type of girl who would talk about her romantic feelings so easily and to cry so openly, it almost seemed out of character for her that and the fact that she had always assumed that Rain and J.D were a couple. It touched her and saddened her that Rain was so depressed about their falling out but also angered her because Rain wanted to die so she wouldn't be a 'problem' to this woman anymore. Alice didn't know the woman who had Rain's heart and she only met Rain a few hours ago but one thing she did know for certain was that the woman must be special if Rain was crying over her like this and she felt determined to compel Rain to stay alive for this reason. The chance to finally make-up with this woman and live.

"Oh, Rain… If you want to see her again, you have to hold on. Don't give up." Alice reasoned. Rain simply shook her head reluctantly as if she was fighting herself.

"Nah, she would probably try to kill me if she saw me, hell she's tougher than me. I just want to see her face again…she's always smiling. So stupid. Like she doesn't have a care in the world…" Despite the insult, Rain was still smiling at the fond memory of the woman who had her heart. Rain then looked from Matt to Alice and stared between them. "Her name is Ariel Haughton. No, to me. It is and will always be Ariel Ocampo. I just…" The commando's chin was on her chest as her eyes closed and her breathing appeared to have stopped. Matt tensed up in anticipation as Alice stared at the woman before her in shock.

"Rain." Alice whimpered, "Rain?" She tried again but didn't receive an answer. Fear and sadness clenched around the blond woman's heart. Alice cocked the Colt about a foot away from Rain's forehead, taking a deep breath she was about to pull the trigger when an uninjured hand snatched it away from the brunette's head and a look of annoyance was displayed on the Latina's semi-pale face. Matt signed in relief since he had positioned himself to run to Alice's aid if she needed it.

"I'm not dead yet." Rain said, "I think….I'll take that back." She pulled the gun completely out of Alice's hands and placed it on her lap. Alice let out a mixture of a laugh and a sigh of relief.

"I could kiss you, bitch." Alice breathed, lightly slapping Rain's cheek with a smile.

"Are you hitting on me? Because when we get out of this hellhole, I plan on taking my woman back whether she wants me or not." This comment put a smile on Alice's face.

"Looks like Rain is back." She replied.

The Alexia 5000 finally came to a screeching stop on the platform near the final blast doors the survivors need to go through. Alice helped Rain to walk while Kaplan and Matt helped each other out to walk. As soon as they were a few feet away inside the blast doors the shrill beeping noise of Rain's watch flashed 00:00:00, saying they had made it back in time before they were trapped in The Hive forever.

The small group of survivors collapsed on the floor as soon as they made it inside of the mansion to catch their breaths and thought about the unbelievable situations their teammates had to endure that's when the emotions started to hit them, the case of the Anti-Virus lay temporarily forgotten between them.

"I failed….I failed all of them." Alice whispered, tears close to pouring down her cheeks.

"No, it's not your fault. The Corporation is to blame of all of this." Matt replied, shaking his head while gripping his wound that was inflicted by the Licker. Alice stared at the wound in anger and horror as small vine-like structures were moving underneath his flesh. Her disgust of Umbrella skyrocketed as she looked at all the people surrounding her and the people who could've have also survived if Umbrella didn't create the virus. One, Twelve, Olga, Warner, Lisa, and countless others. Her anger and sadness also intensified.

"Damn right, those bastards are going too paid for this." Rain commented, a newly lit flame burned behind her eyes. Alice almost smiled because it was a sign that the old Rain was back in action.

"How are we going to take them down?" Kaplan questioned. Alice opened her mouth to answer but was cut off when the dining room doors busted open to reveal dozens of people clothed in white hazard suits and had gas masks covering their faces stalked towards them.

From behind them, the kitchen and other rooms of the mansion were lined with semi-opaque white plastic with small tent-like structures were set up. Some of the people of them appeared to be soldiers which were the ones who went straight for the survivors to detain them.

Alice and Rain were pulled apart by three of the soldiers and held away from each other, one quickly used Rain's weakened state to render her unconscious but not without receiving a few nice bruises in the process. Rain was carried out of the room quickly and disappeared from view.

"Rain! Rain!" Alice shouted, struggling to break free from the men's grasp and help her fallen companion. Kaplan was punched a few times before he was finally knocked out and dragged out of the room by a soldier, Matt had put up a good fight – he had knocked out two of the soldiers before four of them grabbed him and slammed him down on a lab table, he was quickly shackled down and pushed away from the furious Alice who was still fighting her away towards them. But Matt's wound started to grow more of those tentacle-looking vines, giving Alice a look of horror he was pushed into another room after an important scientist looked him over…

"He's mutating, I want him in the Nemesis Program."

"Sir, what about the others?"

"I want them quarantined, close observation, and a series of blood tests. Take them to the Raccoon City facility then assemble the team. Cain wants to reopen The Hive. I want to know what went on down there."

"But, Sir."

"Just do it."

Green eyes only remembered the scientist standing over her, the pinch of a needle going into her skin, the annoying beeping noise of her heart monitor, and the color white before darkness took over and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Disoriented but piercing green eyes snapped open to see nothing but white which happened to be a ceiling. Blinking, she slowly sat up to see her reflection in the glass wall facing her – she was covered in wires from her legs to her head. She was only covered in a thin sheet of white paper-looking material, front and back. A scream erupted through her chapped lips as she tried to move, her muscles felt as if they were ripping and tugging from her bones. Ripping the needles of out from their undesired locations sent waves of pain slamming into her body but she ignored the pain – she wanted these things out of her and now! Alice crumbled on the bleach white floor after pulling the last but most painfully needle out of her head. Using the small medical table beside her fallen form, she stood up painfully and made her away to the two-way glass window where she just knew someone was watching.

"Let me out! Let me out of here!" She shouted repeatedly as she banging against the reinforced glass. She gave up after a few more times and surveyed the room, getting an idea; she grabbed a bloody IV needle and began using it to fiddle with the security pad that kept her imprisoned. Alice probed and switched angles until she received a few sparks and as a reward the door slid open, freeing her.

Cautiously, the former Head of The Hive Security walked down the abandoned hallways of what looked to be the Raccoon City Hospital but if Umbrella was involved it was more likely another secret facility which left a bitter taste in her mouth at the thought. Stealing a lab coat, she continued her journey towards the entrance and was stunned and horrified by the destruction though she had no clue how long she had be unconscious the thought of the T-Virus escaping because the arrogant leaders of Umbrella reopened The Hive sent her boiling into rage.

Numerous cars including police cars were either completely totaled, overturned, or on fire, some had bloody hand prints on the outside were the occupants tried to escape the horror and unfortunately met their end, and some were even slammed into buildings, pieces of newspaper and other debris were flying carelessly in the air, the smell of gunfire and rotting flesh engulfed the air. In the distance, screaming could be heard.

Alice walked down the stairs and into the street, spotting a small group of police cruisers, she begun searching for a weapon – with luck she found a loaded shot gun, cocking the gun with a look of anger, Alice knew the T-Virus was in the city and on a rampage. First things first – she needed a new outfit and some serious fire power.

* * *

"Ah!" A middle age man was ganged up on by three of the infected who begun to take chunks of his flesh in his arms and even his neck. His cries for them to stop went unnoticed by the attackers until a bullet was embedded in his head, sending his backwards with his assailants crumbling to the ground with his permanent dead body.

"Holy shit!" A teenager exclaimed.

"Watch out, some of them are gathering in the alleyways!" A policeman informed as he shot at the growing crowd in the skinny area between two buildings.

"How many is there?!" A woman screeched in fear.

"What the fuck is going on?" Julian Briggs also known as "Jay", the main back-up man for the S.T.A.R.S Zero team which was also nicknamed "Doomsday" or "D-Day", questioned. Julian was a man with four years of Army training and two years in the Airforce. Julian was of African-American and Native-American heritage, making his skin a beautiful light brown color while his eyes were a mix of a pale green and light brown, a stylish buzz cut, athletic build, and a contagious smile.

The sound of a UMP 45, Ingram Mac-10s, and Glock 17s, echoed throughout the streets of Raccoon City, the moans of the dead and screams of the living almost deafening to the ears but unfortunately at this time it was a common occurrence. The smell of gun powder, grenades, and dirt swiftly entered noses and caused a few people to cough.

"Beats me, amigo." Dominic Santos often nicknamed "D.L", the pointman of the team was a man with a strong jaw and blue eyes, he seemed to have Hispanic roots because of his name, said in an almost jokingly manner but the statement did have an edge of seriousness to it.

"Now's not the time to be making jokes, Santos!" Alexander Gibbs, a man with ten years of the Marines under his belt, seven years of the C.I.A, and he was also a part of NCIS for six years. He was the mission leader of D-Day, one of Raccoon City's more valued S.T.A.R.S teams and who happened to destroy all foes in their path which earn them the nickname. Alexander was an attractive Caucasian man almost reaching fifty with an impressive body for his age. He had steel blue eyes and a head full of whitening hair.

"Why aren't they dying?!" A woman complained in a disbelieving tone as she shot a man covered in bitemarks twice in the heart- the already dead man continued to move towards them as if the bullets had no effect. A sigh was heard before the dead man was finally permanently dead thanks to a bullet in the forehead from a Glock 17.

"You have to shot them in the head, Brazil." A monotone and alluring voice of a beautiful Chinese-American woman with beautiful almond-shaped, light brown eyes informed with a bored look on her face. Her jet black hair stopped at her back but she usually had it in a high ponytail during missions. Her flawless pale skin almost glowed in the darkness, giving her an inhuman beauty.

"Damnit, Wong!" Brazil shouted, after the effects of the bullet passing by rattled her ear. Brazil, on the other hand, was actually a stunning woman by the name of Christian Ambrosias who had Brazilian roots which is why she was named Brazil and also because people have a hard time pronouncing her last name but in Wong's case she did it just to annoy the taller woman. Christian has wavy, waist-length hair with different shades of brown that she usually placed in a messy bun. Her eyes were a stormy-blue color and her skin was sun-kissed.

Wong was the surname of Cara which was her American name who served in the Marines for five years before joining the Airforce for two years. She was one of the rear securities; strangely enough because of her uncaring and indifferent personality she was the medic of D-Day. Christian; however, was actually a part of the United States government as a communication expert and trained pilot for the Airforce. Christian was the other rear security; she was known as the contact which kept in contact with Headquarters, the evacuation team, and each other.

"Nadi? Can you hear me? We' ran into a little…okay a shitty problem. Are you guys okay?" A female called from a specialized phone. The woman was the infamous Ariel Haughton of African-American, Caucasian, Native-American, and Korean heritage. She was a woman with beautiful caramel skin complimented with naturally red lips. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown and almond-shaped. She had soft but puffy black curls but was straightened recently and pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck, she also had angular styled bangs that somewhat covered the top of her right eye. She was the shortest of the group but was a valued member of the team. Ariel's position was omni man which means she was in charge of the vehicle and weapon maintenance.

"Yes, we are alright. Unfortunately, I could not get the phone or laptop to work, something was jamming the signal but I am using an old frequency so we should be alright for the time being." Nadira David, an Indian and Israeli woman of mixed blood informed from the phone. Her voice had a trace of her native accent but it was soothing in a way. Nadira was one of the "extra" members of D-Day, she was known for her hacking abilities and creation of homemade explosives, and a bomb expert.

"Is everyone with you?" Ariel questioned, surveying the collection of the dead that was starting to move closer to them. Some fallen police officers and civilians have fallen victim to the dead, their scream begun to grow more frantic.

"Yes, they're making sure the turned does not overtake the lookout area."

"Try to shoot the ones who are eaten in the head too. We have enough of them to worry about; we don't need to add to the fire." Ariel suggested. She received nods from Cara and Julian so she refocused her attention to the phone.

"Thanks, hopefully we'll be out of this shithole soon. I'll keep you posted. Try to get in touch with Leon if you can." After receiving the woman's reply, she hung up and pocketed the phone.

"Fall back!" Gibbs commanded. Dominic and Julian headed down the dark alleyway while shooting the infected. Ariel followed after them with Gibbs behind her, they were soon followed by Christian and Cara who took the rear.

* * *

_This was the start of the end. Umbrella tried to contain the virus in a small portion of Raccoon City but all too soon the entire city was engulfed by the virus. Many died that day but it was far from over…_

* * *

Apparently someone deleted this story so I took the chance to just re-check it and add some things before I posted it.

Please send me feedback.


End file.
